


Is This Acceptable?

by shoelessmoose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, human!Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 05:24:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1767082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shoelessmoose/pseuds/shoelessmoose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Castiel comes down with a stomach bug, Dean does his best to nurse him back to health.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is This Acceptable?

**"Dean has to teach Castiel how to handle stomach aches. Sexually attracted Destiel but not established relationship. Please!" -[Wickedrum](http://wickedrum.tumblr.com)**

A sharp pain shot through his abdomen as he shivered from the fever. His head was spinning and he had yet to hold down any food. The sweat glistened on his forehead as he watched the story on the news. Another meteorite had been found. He still found it odd that such a massive meteor shower had occurred. When the door was swung open and the gruff man came through the door with soup and crackers, ginger ale, and electrolyte filled beverages, he sighed in relief.

“Dean,” he managed to mutter. He felt as though he was on a merry go round that was going just a few clicks too fast. Swallowing the extra saliva in his mouth, he gripped onto the trashcan that Dean had left beside his bed. He couldn’t see clearly as he heaved into the basket.  Dean was immediately by his side, brushing his unruly hair out of his eyes. When was the last time the angel… human… had a haircut? He would have to take him once he was feeling better. Dean laid Castiel back against the pillow and wiped his face with a wet washcloth. Castiel opened his mouth to talk, but Dean placed his finger over his lips.

“Shhh. Just relax, okay, buddy?” Dean shook a bottle of Pepto-Bismol and poured a dose. “This stuff tastes weird, but it’s better than other medicine. We’ve got to try to hold this down, okay?” Castiel nodded as Dean poured the shot of pink liquid down his throat. His face as he tasted it. It wasn’t that bad really but it felt….

“Chalky,” he stated. Dean laughed as he put up the groceries. He looked over at the TV and panic rose up in his throat. He didn’t like when Castiel watched the news. He felt like it would trigger an onslaught of angelic memories for the angel. He feared that he would lose his new human companion. As much as he had doubted it at first, he liked having Castiel – even without the angel powers. Castiel tried to sit up, but Dean was immediately at his side, laying him back down.

“You need to be still, Cas,” he grunted. “The more you move around the more nauseated you’ll become.” He shook his head. He still couldn’t believe that he was having to soothe an _angel_ … ex-angel, and teach him how to handle all sorts of humanly things. He smirked to himself recalling when Castiel had told him that he had to use the bathroom. Dean had been oblivious to the fact that the angel didn’t know how to work his own junk.

“So?” he had said. “Go to the bathroom then.” But Castiel had stared at Dean in trepidation, as he stammered out that he wasn’t sure what to do. He remembered feeling awkward as he took Castiel into the public restroom and told him to follow his lead. “So you just grab it and aim and let go.” Dean chuckled loudly at this thought, but then he felt his heart skip a beat.

Castiel stared at him in confusion. What was the man thinking about? He stared at his facial features and noticed when his eyes dilated and how he licked his lips. Castiel even noticed, despite his fever and nausea, that Dean resituated himself on the bed, as if he was uncomfortable with something. Castiel was still very naïve, though. He was too naïve to notice that the reason Dean had shifted his weight was to hide his growing erection. Dean placed his hand on Castiel’s shoulder.

“Get some rest?” he said. He had meant for it to be a command, but it came out as a question. Castiel nodded as he drifted into sleep. When he woke up he felt hotter than usual, but his head felt less foggy. He noticed the warmth radiating from his side and that’s when he saw the Winchester next to him, fast asleep. He smiled as he ran his fingers through his hair, something that he was unsure of whether it was acceptable or not. He glanced over at the other bed and saw Sammy fast asleep in it. That’s when Castiel realized that he had been encroaching on the brothers’ personal space. He began to wiggle out of Dean’s bed, not wanting to wake him. But Dean woke up, groggy and confused.

“Cas,” he whispered. His eyes had yet to adjust to the darkness in the room.

“I’m here, Dean,” Castiel said as he sat back down on the bed. Did Dean want him there?

“You okay, buddy?” Dean sat up and reached out to touch Castiel’s arm, but his fingers traced across his hand, shooting electric pulses through his body. His breath caught in his throat.

“Yeah, I think so,” Castiel answered, softly. He let his hand linger with Dean’s, unsure of what to do. That’s when he felt that throbbing between his legs again. He couldn’t explain the sensations that he felt in the pit of his stomach, but it wasn’t nausea. Dean’s eyebrows furrowed together as he felt Castiel’s fingers intertwine with his.

“Go back to sleep, Cas,” Dean whispered, squeezing his hand lightly. He laid his head back on the pillow and looked at the shady figure beside him. Castiel laid down hesitantly beside Dean and curled up next to him. His rear pressed back against Dean’s semi-hard erection. Dean inhaled sharply, not sure what to do.

“Is this acceptable, Dean?” Castiel said, as he felt the fullness against his back. Dean breathed into Castiel’s shoulder, wrapping his arm around him in defeat.

“Yeah, Cas. This is acceptable,” he mumbled. He pulled him closer to his body and fell asleep with his fallen angel. Later on they would have talks about where Cas came from and what was going on, but for now this was all that they needed. This was acceptable.


End file.
